


I need you

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Apocalypse, Devilman Crybaby References, Heavy Angst, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: When Hajime is wandering the woods near his orphanage a thick fog suddenly appears and he is separated from the group, notcing a tray of light, he decides to follow it.When he reaches the cliff, out of the forest, he finds a bright orb of light, then, a tiny kid fells of it."I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, what's your name?"
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The first time I saw you

The soft breeze of the wind caressed nature with its touch. The leaves on every tree moved slightly to compass, as if they were dancing to a unique tune only them could understand, too fragile for any human being to hear.

It was probably too late at night to be wandering by. And it definitely was too dark to see more than an inch away from your nose, the fog only made it way worse, wrapping the atmosphere in its gray smoke.

Iwaizumi was barely seven, and more than that, a brave seven year old, so, even if he had gotten lost into the forest, he was convinced that he’d find his way back. But before that, he needed to find something else.

That bright light that had flashed through the trees right before the fog had arrived had left them all in awe. It had been so fast, if Iwaizumi had as much as blinked, he would have completely missed it.

But he hadn’t, and when the fog had gotten thick enough to isolate him from the rest, he had been too immersed in the pretty colors of the light to notice.

He had barely heard Makki call his name, but his eyes were fixed on that white and shining strip that cut through the air. 

So he followed it, until he reached the end of the forest.

The sounds of the ocean reached his ears first. 

It was calming, and Iwaizumi took a deep breath as he felt the intense smell of salt reach his nostrils. It felt refreshing, and the unknowingly tight grasp on his net relaxed. Without all the trees blocking the view, he was able to see the sky.

The pretty stars were incredibly bright, accompanied by the full moon. To him, it looked funny, as if she was protecting her little friends, watching over them just in case the vulnerable dots got lost.

If it weren’t by an equally bright orb, he wouldn’t have averted his gaze from the view in a thousand years.

He left his net on the ground, rushing over to the edge of the cliff, where a white blinding light had taken form into a sphere. It had a golden line tracing it, and the inner he looked. the sooner he had to close his eyes.

With a tempting hand, although not trembling, Iwaizumi reached over. Fingers brushing over the orb.

And the light suddenly turned off.

Leaving Iwaizumi all alone with the sound of waves hitting rocks, and the faint glow of the moon and the stars.

All alone with the tiny kid that was now on the ground, no longer surrounded by the white halo of light.

The kid’s eyes flickered open, and for a minute, didn’t look anywhere, as if they were trying to perceive something that wasn’t there anymore.

Even if he looked disoriented, he seemed to be okay. 

His curly brown hair didn’t look messy or dirty, instead, it was perfectly brushed, each lock falling exactly where it needed to. His eyes were a deep brown, almost pitch black and Iwaizumi couldn’t quite tell where his pupil was, it made them look like black holes. 

His skin was clearly more pale than Iwaizumi’s, and the shape of his body, with long limbs and thin torso made him look a little fragile. He was dressed in all white, from top to bottom, and it barely contrasted with his skin. It made him seem as if he was made from porcelain.

Then, the kid got slightly up,resting his weight on his shoulders as he looked up to the other. 

With a raised eyebrow, he looked at Iwaizumi, as if he was the one that was out of place, not him.

Iwaizumi didn’t mirror his expression. His eyes were, even more than before, shining with curiosity, as if he had just discovered a new bug species that he could show Makki.

Extending a hand, towards the other, he presented himself.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime”

The kid’s eyes seemed to go bright for a second. And, with a temptative move, he grasped the other’s bigger hand, holding onto it.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru”

Suddenly, the big smile on Iwaizumi’s face faded completely. His chest hurt a little, and his eyes started watering at an impressive pace, leaving him to sob and hiccup inconsistently.

“Why are you crying?”

“You are crying too”

“I’m not. Why would I be?” Oikawa’s expression screamed that he was confused at the other’s antics, not being able to comprehend why he would accuse them when it was the other’s eyes that tears wouldn’t stop coming out from.

“Because you are sad”

Sad?

“It’s okay to be sad, you know?” 

Iwaizumi kneeled to the ground, and his arms wrapped around Oikawa’s neck, bringing him closer into a hug.

The kid, still not fully understanding the situation, returned the gesture, grabbing the fabric of the other’s shit hesitatingly, making a fistful of the fabric with both of his hands.

“Hajime! You are here!” 

The sound of a woman’s voice chimed in, it sounded rushed, as if she had been running, and, when Iwaizumi turned around, he was met with a worried look in her face, exactly the same as the one on his brother’s expressions.

With tears still falling down his cheeks, he looked at Oikawa again. Taking his hand in his own one more time.

“Let’s go. I promise you Mrs.Yui is cool”

Oikawa hesitated to walk after Iwaizumi, sparing a glance back as the other lead the way. There was something on his eyes that the orphan couldn’t quite catch, as if it was something too deep for a five year old to comprehend, or feel. 

It only made him cry harder as he approached the rest.

“This is Tooru” Iwaizumi stated, grabbing the other’s hand a little tighter just for a second, trying to comfort him, even if he was the one with tears strumming down his face.

By his side, Oikawa was looking down to their joined hands, not even acknowledging the rest of the people with them. 

“Hi Tooru, do you know where your parents are?”

Oikawa slowly averted his gaze this time, locking eyes with the woman that had ducked down to greet him. Iwaizumi noticed how he shifted his head slightly to the right, making his fluffy locks wiggle a bit.

“I don’t have any”

“Really?” Another voice chimed in, this time from the woman’s right side, and a brunette head popped out “Me neither”

Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hand this time, crossing his arms across his chest, and although hiccuping, rolling his eyes.

“None of us do, Makki, don’t be dumb”

“Tooru didn’t know that, dummy”

“Boys! Don’t insult each other!”

Mrs. Yui, still ducked down in front of the boys, quietly sighed, as if the kids being disrespectful towards each other was something she dealt with daily. Makki, the brunette kid, quickly stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi, making the other furrow his brows. It would have made him look angry if it wasn’t for the rivers flowing down his cheeks.

“I know what an orphanage is” Oikawa deadpanned, looking with a blank expression towards the three.

“Cool” This time, the voice came from the woman’s left, and as the other three turned around to look at the owner, a black haired kid holding a net that Iwaizumi recognised as his own, started walking towards Oikawa “Then, can come with us, Mrs. Yui?”

“Oh, well, of course”

“I’m Mattsun” The kid said, offering his tan hand to the other. 

Oikawa struggled to take it, deciding to stare at it for a while. 

But Iwaizumi took his other hand again, holding it as tightly as before, and when he looked at him, the black haired boy nodded, a big smile plastered on his face, as he was caught between Makki and him.

Meeting Mattsun’s eyes for the first time, Oikawa took his hand too.

“Let’s go kids. The other’s must be waiting for us” The woman stated, walking into the forest with the children behind, all holding hands as they followed her. Turning around with a smile, she spoke once more before turning on a small flashlight “Oh, and welcome Tooru, I hope you make lots of friends here”

Taking little steps, Oikawa silently nodded.

He looked at Iwaizumi once more before locking his gaze on the back of Mrs. Yui body.

Oikawa didn’t look back to the cliff as it disappeared behind the trees.


	2. Back to when we were the same

“It has been a fucking long time since we were here” 

The sky was incredibly cloudy, and Oikawa was glad that he had seen a tiny umbrella out in the porch when they had first arrived. If they were correct, it’d probably start raining in a few hours, and their house was a little far for them to wing it and ran in the rain. They’d get soaked, and it wasn’t as if they had clothes to spare.

“Don’t swear, Makki, you know Mrs. Yui doesn’t like it” Iwaizumi chimed in, ducking to open the door with the set of keys that the owner of the orphanage had gifted them when they had turned eighteen.

“He’s right though, it has been almost two months since the last time we came” Matsukawa retorted, he had grown taller than all of them and although sunny days weren’t something common in the city, his skin was still fairly tan. However, for all they knew, it could be mud, they hadn’t been getting many showers lately, even if Oikawa tried as hard as he could to invite them over.

Out of all of them, Oikawa had ended up having the best future. At least, the best he could have in a messed up world like theirs was. Before hell rained upon earth, and the video of a fairly known actor turning into a demon had been anonymously released on the internet, Oikawa had been the only one able to finish his studies, even getting to study abroad with a very well known professor. Thanks to that, he had gained a spot as a television host and kept in contact with some of the most influential people on the country.

They were not the only ones that were incredibly grateful to him, the orphanage would be history if it wasn’t for Oikawa’s monthly donations.

Each week, a group of four, five sometimes, would pick up the necessities that Oikawa left by his porch each Monday, and within the course of the week would take them to the orphanage. However, Tooru never accompanied anyone but them, after all, it was one of the few times the four of them could be together.

It wasn’t exactly a consistent method, and, sadly, it meant that sometimes, Mrs. Yui and the orphans would go by days without eating. Still, it was as much as they could do, people had gone crazy, and getting out on the streets wasn’t as safe as before. 

“Do you think we’ll get to see Shigeru’s group? It’s been forever”

“I hope not, that’d mean that the kids haven’t gotten any supplies in a whole week” The door clicked open, and Iwaizumi looked back at Mattsun offering his hand to take one of the bags as he pushed the door open. With a glance, he agreed with Oikawa, not meeting his eyes “I miss him too”

With a sad chuckle coming from Makki, the four of them entered the house. 

The lights were turned off, maybe because of the storm that was sure to come, or maybe because Mrs. Yui had heard strange noises again and had decided to be cautious one more time.

It wasn’t an unusual view, however, Iwaizumi wished that he had been less innocent.

“Mrs. Yui! We are here!” Makki screamed into the dark, taking another one of the bags from Matsukawa’s hands “We’ve brought food!”

Neither of them bothered to take off their shoes at the entrance, the orphanage was usually dirty, and as soon as autumn started it would flood. 

“Do you think she’s gone out?” Oikawa asked, rolling the sleeves of his white coat up. They had offered him multiple times, one of their attires, Matsukawa had been the one to found them on the street, and after multiple liters of water invested and a lot of soap, they were somewhat clean, didn’t get dirty that fast either. However, Oikawa always stuck with the white clothes, even if they alway ended up getting nasty.

“With twelve kids? Impossible” Iwaizumi answered, brows furrowing as always, a bad habit that he’d had since he was little.

“Maybe she’s just asleep, there’s noise coming from that room” 

Makki proceeded to follow the sound, stepping quietly on the floor, if Mrs. Yui was asleep he didn’t want to wake her up. The poor woman wasn’t as young as before, and she was the only one that could take care of the children. It’d be a sin to deprive her of a little nap.

He reached the door with Mattsun following close behind him, as if on instinct.

“She’s not- Hey, what the fuck?” 

As Makki stepped into the room, his right foot slipped, and although Matsukawa got to catch him just a few centimeters from the ground, his bag flew out of his grasp, hitting the wall behind them.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked from the entrance, getting rid of his own bags as quickly as he could in case Makki had sprained his ankle. As he struggled to take the strips of his backpack off, he looked more closely at his friend’s expression.

It mirrored Matsukawa’s.

Both of them had their mouths open, but none had answered his question. Instead, Makki’s was slightly contorting in disgust.

Their eyes looked lifeless, and Iwaizumi felt his knees go weak at the sight of horror in them. All color had abandoned their faces, and Matsukawa’s hands were slightly trembling, his knuckles turning white from his hard he was trying to grip Makki.

He could do nothing but watch as Matsukawa held Makki’s torso, the other’s breath hitching as he threw up by his right.

The straps of his backpack finally clicked, and Iwaizumi rushed over, Oikawa following just behind.

“What-”

But it would have been an stupid question.

There was no mistake or doubt in what he was seeing.

The head of Mrs. Yui laid right in front of them.

Covered in blood, missing her body, and with her eyes open wide, the last hint of pure fear still vibrant in them. 

The static of the TV in the room only made it seem like it was mocking them for having hope.

Makki gagged again, and Iwaizumi ran over to the common room, not even bothering to look at the once white wall that were now almost red, or at the dirty floor splattered with white liquids that he had been lucky to see only once in person through all his life.

He stopped right at the entrance, tearing up as his eyes fixed on dyed blonde hair with two black stripes across it. Kyoutani had leaned on the wall, feet and arms crossed as he looked in front of him. He was probably in the middle of an assembly with the kids.

The poor things hadn’t even noticed, yet.

“Kyoutani” Iwaizumi said, not even aware that he was screaming. If they were here then… then the kids would be alright. He neared him, tears already strumming down his cheeks as he grabbed him by the shoulders “Are you alright? Are the kids-”

He turned around slightly, still grasping Kyoutani, but was only met with Oikawa’s eyes.

Not Himari’s, or Ichika’s or Akifumi’s…

Only with Oikawa’s, ducked down next to Yahaba, holding his head on his arms, the once white impolute hair, dirty as it could be.

His gaze returned to Kyoutani, and he felt his heart drop at the sight of blood coming out of his mouth, at his right arm that was missing, at the new fresh cut on his eyebrow. At the way Kyoutani’s instantly dropped on the floor as soon as he stopped holding him.

“Iwaizumi”

It was a weak voice, coming from behind him, almost a whisper. And Iwaizumi himself was surprised of having heard it, his brain was filled with static, and he felt as if he was choking on his own tears.

He barely managed the strenght to take a glance back, locking eyes with Yahaba. 

“It was…”

And Iwaizumi would bleach his eyes over and over again if it meant he never had to see the life fade out of Yahaba’s eyes again.

Even if something told him that that view would be engraved on his corneas forever.

With shaking legs, not sure if he would be able to stand up, he neared Oikawa. He rested his hand on top of his. Cradling Yahaba’s head as they had done in the orphanage when they were little. But Yahaba didn’t look at peace, and he wouldn’t wake up because Kyoutani had snored too loudly by his side.

And they’d never get to see his sleepy face again, or hear his grumpy voice, or, or, or…

In the distance, Iwaizumi heard Makki throw up again, and he himself wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep it in.

Iwaizumi let out a loud deep groan, as if screaming would make the pain in his chest disappear, bring everyone back to life.

Then, a soft hand touched his, and through glassy eyes, he was able to recognise it as Oikawa’s.

“It was the demons”

Iwaizumi could do nothing but blankly stare at his friend, his stomach was upset and he felt incredibly dizzy, all the strenght that he had left was now focused on listening to his friend.

“That was what Shigeru was about to say” Oikawa continued, eyes sharp and not meeting his, looking directly into the deep wounds on Yahaba’s torso “They must have targeted the place because of the kids”

The room fell silent. And Iwaizumi could only stare at Oikawa, not brave enough to take a better look at the room. The nasty smell was reaching his nostrils more and more every time. Would Watari be in the same state as Yahaba was? Or would he be missing a limb like Kyoutani? And what about Kindaichi and Kunimi? They had found out recently that they had been secretly dating since they turned nineteen, where they dead now? Unable to look at the other anymore? To laugh? To cry? To breath?

“I want to kill them all”

“You can”

Another long silence filled the room, only broken by the soft sound of Iwaizumi brushing the hair off of Yahaba’s forehead.

“How?”

“Turning into one of them” Oikawa said, it had that cold tone, the one that Iwaizumi hated the most, the one he used near politics that weren’t able to help and only locked themselves into safe bunkers, shutting the problems up by pure force, selfish assholes that only cared about themselves.

“Here”

Oikawa gently grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand with his other, and with as much care as possible, let Yahaba’s head on the ground, closing his eyes as he caressed Iwaizumi’s cheek. With his gaze fixed on his friend, he gave him a tiny bottle, closing the other’s fist around it.

“Drink this, Iwa-chan”

“I’ll turn me into one of them?”

“Half of one of them if you do it correctly” Oikawa stated, still not averting his gaze. Deep brown eyes, almost black were staring at him with something he couldn’t quite grasp.

“What if I don’t? Do it correctly I mean”

“You’ll do it right” With his right arm, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s, and positioned in front of him, fist at the same height as his mouth “You have a pure heart, Iwa-chan”

Then, Iwaizumi opened the tiny bottle, hands trembling until Oikawa wrapped his own around them, and helped by his friend, drank the white liquid in the bottle until it was completely empty. 

Oikawa rested his pale hands on the other’s cheeks as Iwaizumi’s body contorted, breaking his spine and ripping his shirt while tears fell down his face.

“It’ll all be okay, Iwa-chan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already half-way through :(
> 
> Hope you are enjoying!!!
> 
> ttannnshima @tumblr!


	3. When we drifted apart

He didn’t know if it was sweat or blood, he had started to mix them up lately.

After all, they were only liquids, same horrible smell, same uncomfortable sticky texture gripping to his body, same awful taste when, occasionally, drops fell in his mouth.

With a sigh, he let his body hit the floor, not even hissing at the harsh pain that went up his spine.

It had been like that for a while, so it felt like routine by now.

Maybe two months?

No.

Probably three.

He had been half devil and half human for three months. Ever since Oikawa had offered him the tiny bottle that contained God knows what.

The transformation had been quite awful, and his body was still sore each time he went back to normal. Not to mention the scratches all over his skin and the large scar of his left eye that, for some reason, hadn’t healed yet, even if it had already passed a week.

But he was thankful.

Because Iwaizumi knew he could have never faced any of them as he was before.

Now, he was taller, even if he still didn’t fully reach Oikawa’s height, he was more muscular, definitely ten times more than Makki and Mattsun together, and, although he needed to eat thrice much as before along with an unparalleled urge to… well do something he wasn’t that proud of, he could rip those motherfucker’s skulls with just a twist of his wrist.

He wouldn’t even shed a tear for that trash, for all he cared, they could burn in hell forever.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly, glad to see that he was able to turn back more quickly each time. Things had only gotten worse since they had went to the orphanage, and, right now, he couldn’t afford to be seen as his other self. Not unless he wanted three brand new bullet holes in his chest.

Settling his hands on the ground, and firmly planting his feet, Iwaizumi managed to stand up again, although his right arm hadn’t completely recovered, the tendons had yet to come together and the skin still needed to grow back.

He didn’t have the time to wait though, his stomach was killing him already, and besides, it wouldn’t be noticeable once he had managed to get back on the street. The long sleeves of the black dri fit would have to do enough to cover it up.

He opened the metal door carefully, not wanting to make much noise, people usually freaked out at the tiniest sounds, afraid that a demon would suddenly appear out of the blue. Iwaizumi had had his fair amount of proof of that, and sometimes, hiding from a mother determined to protect their child was even harder than hiding from the authorities.

He took step after step, at a steady but quiet pace, he wasn’t about to risk taking the elevator, everyone knew everyone in their buildings by now. Nobody wanted to find out that some demon had substituted the old lady from the fifth floor.

Iwaizumi took fifteen minutes to reach the second floor. His arm had fully grown back by the time, but his stomach was only roaring more and more, demanding for him to feed it instantly, to stuff his mouth with whatever he could find, no matter how unhealthy, badly cooked or…

White noise could be heard by his right, and as Iwaizumi finally stepped in the corridor of the first floor, his gaze flew towards the sound.

It was coming from one of the apartments, the white door that mirrored the one in front of him was wide open, as if it was inviting him to come in. The hinges were clearly broken, and the doormat, one with a christian saying he barely recognized, had been thrown aside, unable to achieve his job.

With tempting steps, slowly, Iwaizumi neared the door, not really because of the intriguing sound, but because of a smell he couldn’t quite describe. It smelled like the orphanage had done when he was little, or like the fresh summer air that guaranteed that there’d be lots of bugs in the forest, or like Oikawa’s warm hugs.

And yet, it was nothing like it.

By the time he had neared the apartment, his legs felt weak and he almost collapsed on the front door, knees hitting the ground with full force, although Iwaizumi didn’t feel anything.

In front of him laid a small woman, she must have been on her twenties, maybe even late teens. His hair was pitch black like the night sky, and it reached her hips, falling on the ground in perfect waves. Her skin was beautiful, a chocolate tone with the exception of a birthmark on the side of his neck.

Iwaizumi felt his mouth start watering.

He extended an arm, brushing the hair off the girls shoulder’s, resting her head on his lap as his eyes fixed on every part of her body. Her chest, her legs, her arms…

His stomach was almost begging at this point and-

The white noise suddenly cut out, and when Iwaizumi raised his gaze he was met with a pair of familiar deep brown eyes staring at him. Sitting beside him, a white old man in a black suit began speaking.

“Good morning everyone, this is an urgency transmission for breaking news. We have discovered an important fact about the demons. To be more precise, about how demons are born” There was a tiny side glance between the man and Tooru, and Iwaizumi noticed how still he was, how unpolluted he always looked on TV, with his white clothes, his perfectly brushed hair, and his cold and calculating expression “Professor Oikawa will proceed to explain the details”

Iwaizumi felt his chest swell with pride. Oikawa would clear everything up, calm people’s minds, reassure them and make them feel safe. He’d remove all suspicion from the madness that this world had become.

Iwaizumi trusted him.

“Surely” Oikawa started, hands intertwined and he spoke “After finishing my studies, I got to closely work with a very well known professor in Russia, professor Kobayashi. Together we studied the ancient people”

“By ancient people you mean demons, right?” Another man interrupted him by his right, leaning slightly so he could watch Oikawa’s expression as he answered.

“Correct. As more time passed and professor Kobayashi got closer to the demons, the ancient people. His appearance, behaviour and even his personality began to change. He had started to become a demon” There was a small pause, but long enough for Iwaizumi to realize that he had held his breath without intending to “To put it short, the demons we are battling are, in fact, humans”

Iwaizumi couldn’t avert his eyes from the TV, as if he was hypnotized by Oikawa’s presence, so much that the previous statement had flown over his head.

He was fully focused in Oikawa's expression as the men spoke. How he unknowingly raised his right eyebrow a little bit, something he did when he felt impatient. 

His eyes went lower, staring at his friend's pink lips, they were firmly pressed together, however, there was a hint of a smirk on the corner of his mouth. There was the smallest bit of spit on his lips, making them look shiny. Instictively, Iwaizumi brought a hand to his mouth, only to find the tip of his fingers covered in drool. Weren't his pants starting to feel a bit... tight?

But Tooru looked...

“So you are saying that anyone dissatisfied with society could potentially turn into a demon?” One of the man by his side questioned, making Iwaizumi suddenly wake up of his daydream.

“That’s correct, yes”

“Then in order for us to defeat the demons…”

“We must eradicate them before they become demons” 

Was Oikawa suggesting that…

“In fact, my very good friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, transforms into a demon”

His hand went numb, and while it felt by his side, as if it was lifeless, the head of the girl rolled off his lap, her head hit the floor with a loud thump, and a river of blood emerged from the side.

“Growing as an orphan, abandoned and deemed to live in a small orphanage by the coast, he was the first kid that the lovely Mrs. Yui, the orphanage caretaker, brought home at the age of six years old. He had no memory of any other person in his life up to that moment. Can you imagine how small he must have felt?”

Then the video cut short, and several images of who was supposed to be him were displayed on screen. All violent massacres that he had never participated in.

His palms were sweaty and shaking, and he could feel his eyes water along with some disgusting horrible feeling bubble up in his chest.

“Tooru…”

The video changed again, to his first transformation, back in the orphanage, when Oikawa had given him the golden opportunity of becoming a hybrid. When had he…

His voice came out in a weak whisper, tears strumming down his face once more.

“Tooru… Stop, all of that is… a lie”

But the image of Oikawa appeared once more on TV, his cold expression nowhere to be seen. For the first time ever, Oikawa’s eyes were shining, almost on fire. Was he… excited?

“Have you noticed anyone around you that has suddenly changed? Someone who’s suddenly a different person? For me it was my closest friends, Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei”

That feeling in his gut only increased, and as teardrops fell on the floor, mixing with the dark blood, Iwaizumi realized what was that consuming emotion that seemed to be ripping his stomach apart.

The Oikawa on the screen was now standing up, feet firmly planted on the table, eyes piercing as he looked at the camera, clear satisfaction on his face.

“Keep this in mind. Once a demon reveals itself its too late” He stated, jumping back to the ground and nearing the camera, slow step by slow step until his face was on first frame “The only way you’ll survive is by killing that person… first”

The transmission ended, and the black characters that read “Government of Japan” were displayed on screen.

Iwaizumi didn’t know how he got up, but he knew one thing now.

What he was feeling.

Was pure and raw anger.

Iwaizumi didn’t even stutter to leave the apartment in a heartbeat. The loud sound of his steps didn’t matter to him anymore, less so the hunger that he had felt before. His whole body was tense, as if he was about to snap at any moment, ready to explode and get rid of everything within a ten meter radio near him.

And given where he was heading to, Oikawa would be one of the things that go eradicated in the process.

Why had Oikawa acted like that? He had only worsened a war that was already a hellhole, why would he turn humans against each other? Why would he out him in national TV? Why...

He stopped right on his tracks.

“Don’t move or we’ll shoot” A voice chimed in, he didn’t have to look to see that it was a sniper. A good seven meters above him, maybe even more. He could almost feel the red dot pointing straight between his eyebrows.

But Iwaizumi’s mind was somewhere else.

His whole body contorted in an instant as his screams were heard through the streets. There was heartbreaking wrath in every one, deep, guttural sounds that made every crow on the street shiver and fly as high as it could.

His skin turned grey, his eyes white. The familiar pointy tail was growing on his lower back and the wings that he had once considered hideous were flickering and trembling as they got bigger and bigger to finally spread out. Every vein in his body could be seen perfectly, and there was a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

He didn’t care anymore, they could shoot him as many times as they wanted. Rip their fucking head off or smash his face into the pavement or dismember him limb by limb while he was still conscious.

He was half demon after all, right?

But Takahiro and Issei weren’t.

And Iwaizumi would go through hell and back to protect them.

With a last groan, shivering from the transformation and the few bullets that had managed to actually hit him, Iwaizumi took off. Extending his black wings he raised into the sky, a determined look in his eyes and an immense fire that was only growing in his heart.

“Please be okay”

The thought played again and again in his head, like a mantra as the sun set down in the horizon, deeming the city with darkness. Still, Iwaizumi could see perfectly, and the multiple flames of near bonfires would have been enough to follow a clear path even if he didn’t have night vision. 

His gaze was fixed on something far ahead and he felt despair swell on his chest when he realized he couldn’t go any faster. His wings were already giving up on him, ready to collapse at any second.

And although they didn’t, Iwaizumi feel from the sky any way.

“Amon”

He hit the ground loud and hard. And there was no surprise when he got up and saw the enormous hole that the both of them had created. The demon standing in front of him was tiny in comparison. He had multiple arms and legs and the, yet to be, ugliest face that he had ever seen in one of those motherfucker’s species. He would have enjoyed a tied battle with, even if it was to only toy with him. 

But he didn’t have the time, not now.

With a fast move, Iwaizumi neared the demon, grabbing with his bare hands both sides of his jaw. 

His muscles didn’t even hurt, what a useless piece of crap.

Iwaizumi pulled, not bothering to put all his strength into that pushover, but managing to rip his body in half nonetheless. The blood rained on him, tinting his body with yellowish dots. The familiar nasty smell of it invaded his nostrils, but this time, he didn’t feel like vomiting. He wanted more, to get rid of every demon, to make them suffer, to make them... pay.

Because all he really wanted to do was protect his loved ones.

And they were the only ones keeping him from doing so.

Cleaning his mouth with his forearm, Iwaizumi spread his wings again, ready to take off once more.

But they didn’t respond.

And there was no time to bitch about it.

So he started running, counting the houses that were left to get to see his own, only five.

There were multiple weapons scattered all around the street, merely lightened up thanks to the lampposts and the fading rests of past bonfires, some were dirty with blood and some seemed completely clean. Iwaizumi found it even more upsetting.

Four.

He could hear thunder far away, it hadn’t reached him yet, but it was sure to come. He could already feel the drops of water falling on his body and the warm breeze that only confirmed that a storm was coming. How fitting.

Three.

There were screams coming from every alley, the ones where the local teenagers would hang around sometimes after midnight, those familiar dark halls where they drank and smoked, sometimes even traded weapons or supplies. Would they still be alive now?

Two.

There was a bonfire somewhere close, the unmistakable smell of burning grass was really strong. It was mixed with something else… metallic, maybe?

One.

Iwaizumi’s legs were moving completely on his own, running by themselves to a speed that would have been impossible to reach for any human. 

He turned to the right in the next corner and smashed the door.

There were dozens of bodies sprawled around the floor, maybe, even up to a hundred. He didn’t stop that much to focus on the details, but it was a clear that some of them had been stabbed to death.They were piled up on top of each other, but the farther Iwaizumi walked into the house, the less there were.

He called for Makki and Mattsun, checked every room, even tried searching for the tiny cat they had found on the streets.

But there was nothing.

Then a scream was heard, a high pitched one that sounded as if someone was ripping their vocal cords just by producing such noise.

So he ran away, all the way to the river, eyes watering as the wind hit him in the face.

Because that was Makki’s scream, he was sure.

The first thing he saw was the bonfire.

It was enormous, and it even seemed to reach the sky, standing taller than any human could ever dream of being, flames burning until they reached the clouds, as if they were trying to touch the clouds.

There were shadows dancing in front of it, chanting and moving their bodies, no longer with a care in the world. Everything was fine now, right? They could do that stuff again.

The first thunder reached Iwaizumi as his knees hit the ground, had the drops of water already fell on his face, impassive and ruthless, even in these times? 

Was God so merciless, even with his own creations?

Was there any humanity left in them at all?

And then Iwaizumi could no longer see that hideous view. Could no longer see Makki’s and Mattsun’s limbs stuck on top of sticks as lunatics celebrated their deaths.

Because everything had turned red.

“You… are the demons”

Was that fire coming out of his body?

“Go to hell, you fucking mortals!”

It had been mere hours since Iwaizumi had had to bury his friend’s bodies in the backyard.

He had tried to be careful and gentle, they had always said that they wanted to be together forever. And at least they were now, even if their time on Earth shouldn’t have ended so quickly, so abruptly and… But now, they were holding hands, in a better place than that shithole was, because perhaps, the only way they could rest in peace and be happy in that world, would be being six feet underground.

The cross he had made were crooked and looked ugly, and he had only found two flowers to put on each tombstone. But it was okay, he hoped that his tears and the awful feeling in his chest was enough to show them that he was grieving their death.

They deserved to rest now, life had already thrown a lot at them.

With red and puffy eyes, Iwaizumi got up, looking back once more before flying off into the night sky.

Now, he had only one place to go to.

And he knew who would be waiting there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter more until the end of this fic... Whenever I write angst not many people read it, but I hope th efew ones that do enjoy it!! 
> 
> Kudos and specially comment are always appreciated!!
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr! Come talk to me about anything!


	4. The last time I saw you (again)

It had been a long time since Iwaizumi had visited the hill, it wasn’t as colorful anymore, and all trace of life had been completely erased from it. No more green grass, or beautiful seagulls flying over the near sea, or tall and strong trees.

It looked desert, inhuman, lifeless.

A sweet and sugary voice welcomed him.

“I thought you’d come here, Iwa-chan”

He stood at the edge of the cliff, ahead of him, watching Iwaizumi from above.

“Why did you betray the humans? You drove them mad by making them scared”

He couldn’t meet his eyes. Why did he sound so calm and relaxed? So impassive and condescending?

“Humans are weak. Their extinction is inevitable”

It was all white noise to him.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Iwaizumi screamed, voice full with anger “You are human too”

“I’m not, Hajime”

When Iwaizumi raised his head, he was met with blinding light, so bright that it could burn his cornea completely. It was as if he was seeing how a star was born. Enormous wings suddenly emerged from Oikawa’s back, spreading and shivering as if they were stretching. His figure was naked, and it looked pale, almost fragile, as if it was made from pure porcelain.

“I’m Satan” Oikawa spoke, voice as pure as it could ever have been. If he wasn’t going crazy already, he could hear bells in the distance “I challenged the icy cold God some time ago. I was cast from Heaven, wandered the dark universe and came to Earth”

Iwaizumi’s vision was going blurry, until it cleared up again, with a much different scenary in front of him. Was he seeing OIkawa’s memories?

“Long before humans existed, this world was dominated by... demons”

He could see the Earth, the volcanos erupting, the gigantic trees, the undeveloped state of the world. Then, a creature of some sort teared apart another’s neck.

“Weakness meant death. Only the strong survived. It is the history of power. In order to survive this world of battle, demons gained a special ability. They gained the characteristics of other organism by merging with them. Just as humans developed weapons, demons changed their own bodies into powerful weapons by this merging. Oh you are probably wondering why I’m telling you all of this, right?”

Could he read minds too?

“I liked the demons’ simples and straightforward hearts, and settled down there. But unmerciful God di not allow us to exist, even on this outpost of a planet. But we were not dead. We remained as pure will, when humans appeared on Earth, we substantialized ourselves by merging with humans, and began to regain existence”

Why did he sound more and more close each time? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

“The legends of werewolves, vampires and ogres, are all forms of demons merged with humans. Further back in antiquity were people who learned of us from our many strange remains”

Suddenly, the scenery changed, and Iwaizumi could see a little Oikawa. He seemed to be in a sort of jungle, hugging his knees against his chest, eyes fixed on a tiny flame.

“I came back into existence, but the memory of being Satan was locked away in my mind. However, I instinctively eliminates those who tried to kill me”

It was the white sphere again, flying into the sky and leaving thousands of bodies behind it. 

Then, the hill again. Was that the day that… they had met?

“Even when Mrs. Yui accepted me into the orphanage, I didn't’ remember being Satan, but subconsciously I was putting a plan to revive demons into action. But God was very unmerciful. I guess he hates me” Oikawa chuckled “God found out that the demons were revived and he began to attack again. He didn’t kill humans, but aimed to destroy us all”

There was a blinding light in front of Iwaizumi again, and although he had to squint to make sure he had been released from Oikawa’s memories, he finally realized he was seeing the true form of Tooru again.

“Hajime, humans will perish. You must leave with us”

His whole body was trembling and the cut on his arm didn’t seem to be healing, yet, Iwaizumi managed to speak clearly, a harsh tone on his voice.

“You want me to become a demon?”

“You are a demon, not a human”

“I’m a human!” He screamed, trying to avert his eyes from OIkawa once again, but there was something that drew his gaze towards him “You made my body into a demon”

“It is the strongest vessel”

“My family, Mrs. Yui, and my friends; Makki, Mattsun, Yahaba, Kyoutani. I lost everyone” There was venom in his words by now, and he only hoped they would stab Oikawa right thorugh the heart “All because of you”

“Hajime”

Voice knitted with golden silk. Soft, gentle, pure.

“Let’s live in the new world together”

New… world?

“I made you merge with the champion, Amon, for that reason. Come, Hajime!”

“You… You are full of shit!”

It hurt, it was already hurting. His muscles hadn’t healed and he hadn’t eaten anything for a day. His limbs felt weak and his wings weren’t even spreading correctly.

But.

“You robbed me of the most important things in my life…”

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

But it didn’t matter anymore, did it?

“I would like to cry for you… but my tears have all dried up”

“I do not intend to fight you”

He would break that soft voice until it screamed his name while burning in hell.

“I’m dying to beat the shit out of you. Humans won’t lose to demons like you. I swear I’m going to destroy you all”

“If you make me your enemy, you’ll die”

A chuckle escaped his body before he could contain it, he could feel the cocky smile plaster on his face.

“Even if that’s the case. I will definitely drag you down to hell with me”

“You will regret this”

“I’ll kill you”

So, finally, once again, hell rained upon Earth.

Punch after punch as Hajime screamed and screamed with wrath, directing all of his attacks to the last person he thought he would. Despite all of his brave words his eyes were glassy and memories rushed through his mind each second.

Why did all have to end up like this?

They had run through the grass together, sneaked out of the orphanage until they had reach the cliff where they first met. They had bathed together, played together, grown up together…

“Why does it form circles?”

Hajime had asked, eyes fixed in the ground below him as the rays of sunshine moved slightly, a perfect spherical shape for all of them.

“It’s the pinhole theory” 

Tooru had answered, perhaps always a little too smart for his own good. Unlike him, he was staring above, looking at the branches and leaves of the tree that blocked the sky.

“Theory?”

“Since the spaces are small like pinholes, they act like points of symmetry, and reflect the sun upside-down on the ground”

“Point of…”

Hajime raised his view too, the sun was being covered by a big dark shape and he barely remembered what Mrs. Yui had told them before they had left to go play. It was an eclipse.

The shining dots were covered one by one by the big moon, standing tall in front of the sun, and the previous bright orbs were substituted by dark one with a thin golden light around them.

Hajime took Tooru’s hand, playing with his tiny, pale fingers as the both of them stared at the ground.

God, why had all ended up like this?

_

“Back then, I didn’t know what you meant when you said I was crying too…”

The sky looked beautiful, full of stars and pretty colors, full of meteors and nebulae. As if perfection had been painted above just for them to look at that night. 

It was all… ideal.

A comet passed by, leaving a blue trail of light through the sky as he spoke next.

“Love doesn’t exist. There’s no such thing as love. Therefore there’s no sorrow. That’s what I thought”

With a hopeful smile on his face, Tooru settled himself on his elbow, looking down at Iwaizumi with bright eyes.

“Hajime”

“Why am I the only one talking?”

“Hajime?”

But just in front of him, Iwaizumi was cold, his mouth fully open and the previous heroic glint in his eyes long gone. He lacked the lower part of his body, a perfect clean cut, he wasn’t even bleeding out…

When…

“Hajime”

“Right now, I am feeling something”

“What is this?”

His arm was so close to Iwaizumi’s neck, to his skin, once always so warm and comforting, now so cold and unwelcoming. 

His chest was aching, as if someone had ripped his heart out, all of them, and was toying with them. Grabbing them more and more tightly just to see how much would it hurt.

“Hajime…”

A handful of teardrops fell on the other’s chest as Tooru grabbed his own, nails scratching the skin there.

“Tell me, what is this, Hajime?”

“Fe- Feel what I’m feeling right now”

One of his arms wrapped behind Iwaizumi’s neck. With his left hand he caressed his cheeks. Why did… Was he…

“Listen to me”

“Look at me”

Now both of his hands were cupping his head. Iwaizumi’s eyes were open, he was seeing him, right? He could see him, and the sky above, and that the both of them had survived, right? Hajime could… spend the rest of eternity by his side, right?

“Respond to me”

“Don’t forget that you’ve been with me until now”

“Sa-Say something”

Tooru held him against his chest. Hajime could… Hajime was… Hajime wasn’t... right?

He could see the white orbs of God fall down on Earth too, right?

“No, Hajime”

“Don’t leave me alone…”

“Don’t leave me…”

But his heart wasn’t beating and his eyes weren’t following him and he wasn’t breathing and…

“Please be somewhere, please say something”

And Hajime was, so, so cold.

“Hajime”

The first explosion was heard in the distance.

_

Tooru blinked a few times before his sight was clear enough to distinguish shapes. His body felt cold, and his eyes were puffy. He could feel a headache starting to form in the sides of his head.

He didn’t have time to breath before the memories hit him. 

Hajime had died in his arms, and all was his fault.

Because he was greedy, and evil, and selfish.

And now, he would never get to hear his voice again, or see him cry, or hold his hand.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime”

He was… there?

Who… was there?

Oikawa took the unfamiliar kid’s hand with a temptative move, his skin was warm. 

It felt nice.

“I’m OIkawa Tooru”

Then the kid started crying, tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes.

“Why are you crying?”

“You are crying too”

_Wasn’t love, after all, God's most cruel, eternal punishment for the devil?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story <3
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr!


End file.
